Bondage or Distruction
by Lil-Niwa
Summary: Its been awhile since Daisuke and Satoshi figured out a spell on how to separate Dark and Krad from their bodies...but what happens when all four of the are alone and together? [YaoiA dedication to my friends FINISHED! ]
1. Warning about Krad

It was a school day, as Daisuke was walking alone to school like usual. The day was nice the sun was out and it wasn't to hot or cold. People where out shopping and having a good time and Daisuke sighed not being able to join this wonderful day due to the fact he had school.

A crossed from him on the other side of the road was Satoshi, he was enjoying the day as well until a few seconds later Krad walks up behind him and then walks along side him smirking "Its a beautiful day out, isn't it Satoshi?" 

Satoshi sighed and looked forward watching Daisuke in the corner of his eye trying not to notice Krad "It was a good day five second ago"

Krad looked a crossed the street to see what Satoshi wasn't paying attention to him for and grinned seeing Daisuke walking alone. He looked back to Satoshi with his look of an idea "I don't see why you did capture Dark and just did what you wanted, but then again how could harm and indecent boy like Niwa"

Satoshi immediately looked at Krad with a glare of his own for a warning "Don't you even think about it" he looked forwards again and continued walking

Krad smirked "Like I'd want to do anything..." he slowed down so Satoshi could walk ahead of him and walked over to Daisuke, who was confused on why he was coming around him at a time like this

Satoshi sighed "Your unpredictable that's...." he noticed Krad wasn't around him and thought to himself 'Just as I thought unpredictable....now where did he go?' He looked over towards Daisuke and saw Krad walking towards him. He quickly took action and followed him

Krad give off a bit of a smile at Daisuke "Nice day isn't it, Niwa?"

Daisuke stopped walking and looked at him then saw Satoshi coming so it was safe he guessed "Yes it is a nice day, and if your planning to attack me your not going to be able to" Satoshi finally a walked up to them catching his breath a bit hoping Krad didn't do anything

Daisuke smiled at Satoshi and nodded "Hello Satoshi, I best be going now" he turned around and started to continue on his way

Krad saw Satoshi in the corner of his eye then looked at Daisuke "As if I was planning an attack on you right now...." he walked up behind Daisuke and wrapped his arms around him making him stop. Krad brought his head to Daisuke's and whispered in his ear "because that little thief of your is not with you right now, I can tell" he brought his hand up to Daisuke's chest making him shiver in fear not knowing on what he was doing

Satoshi watched Krad with a bit of shock and the shook his head clinching his fists "Krad! Lets go I have things to do"

Krad looked at Daisuke and grinned "I must be going now little Niwa..." he pulled away from him dragging his hands along side his body as he left walking ahead of Satoshi

Daisuke watched Krad walk off thinking to himself 'What was that for....'

Satoshi walked up besides Daisuke and watched Krad as well "I'm sorry for his behavior, I'm not sure on what he's up to anymore"

Daisuke looked at Satoshi and smiled "I'm sure its just a phase..."

Satoshi looked at him with a bit of concern "Daisuke look I know you want to become friends and all but Krad might end that if we do"

Daisuke blinked and sighed "I'm sure we'll be fine..."

Satoshi cut Daisuke off grabbing his arms and looked at him in the eyes "Daisuke listen to me! I can't tell what Krad's going to do anymore, he is so unpredictable right now. I'm afraid of losing you, your my only friend I have"

Daisuke looked at Satoshi "What are you saying..."

Satoshi let him go "Just stay away from me and him for awhile until I figure out what's going on okay"

Daisuke looked at him confused "But...."

Satoshi glanced at him before walking off "Promise me okay, and I'll promise to come back to you"

Daisuke looked at him and nodded lightly "Alright promise me you will...."

Satoshi smiled a bit and run off following Krad who was really far ahead. Daisuke watched him and sighed looking at the sky


	2. Unexpected appearance

After school Daisuke walked to town to get something his mother urged him to get. He looked at a long list and sighed looking around for some stores. Someone came up behind him and pulled him into and alley "Hey let go of me!"

The alley was dark and he could hardly see the persons face "Calm down Daisuke its me" the voice sounded familiar to him as he looked at the figure confused

"Dark is that you?"

It was hardly seen but you could tell the person was smiling "Who else could it be Dai?"

Daisuke smiled and hugged him lightly "Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you"

Dark looked at Daisuke pulling away from his hug "I told you I had something to do and there done. So anything happen while I was gone?" Daisuke sighed in disappointment Dark looked at him with concern "What happened?"

Daisuke looked at him "Nothing really, its just Krad's acting weird and Satoshi told me to stay away from him for awhile"

Dark looked away from him "I don't understand why your still hanging around them, their our enemies"

Daisuke looked at the ground "I just thought..."

Dark grabbed Daisuke's upper arms "Listen to me there is no way on earth we can become friends with them, so just that out of your head"

Daisuke winced looking up at Dark "But..."

Dark sighed and let him go pulling a hat over top of his head "Fine, figure it out the hard way then and don't coming to me looking for help" he walked into the crowd disappearing

Daisuke walked out of the alley and looked around "Great now he's mad at me as well..." he sighed then continued to do his mothers choirs.


	3. The Unexpected

As it grew night Daisuke finished all the stuff his mom wanted him to do, the streets on the way home were completely cleared of people. It was silent and weird, Daisuke looked around "Where is everyone..."

Krad appeared in front of Daisuke "Right here, Niwa"

Daisuke stumbled backwards and Krad grabs his wrists pulling Daisuke close to himself looking down at him "Where do you think your going?"

Daisuke struggled to get away from him but Krad just tightened the grip her had "Let me go!"

Krad looked at him "I don't know what Satoshi sees in you....why is it that he can like someone like you?"

Daisuke looked at him confused seeming to calm down "What do you mean?"

Krad brought his face to Daisuke's and looked him in the eyes "Why do you think Satoshi wants you to stay away from me and him?"

Daisuke looked at him giving off a slight warning trying to pull away again "Because he can't figure out what your up to"

Krad smirked looking at him "That's what told you? He's such a liar...Satoshi knows that your a threat to me and what would happen if we were alone like we are now" he tightened his grip on Daisuke's wrist enough to almost snap them and yet he didn't, Daisuke yelled out with a sharp pain coming from his wrists.

A black feather flew right between them and Krad loosened his grip looking to where the feather was thrown, Dark stood a few feet away from them "Let him go Krad!"

Krad smirked pulling Daisuke closer to him "Now here comes the great thief to save his little tamer" Daisuke struggled to get away from him and Krad wrapped his arms around him, one around his waist, the other around his neck holding his chin as well as part of his neck.

Dark held up another feather and it glew lightly, as he was getting angry and worried "Krad let him go now, Or I'll..."

Krad cut him off, tightening the grip he had on Daisuke's neck making him wince "You'll what try to kill me again and hurt your little tamer in the process? Well guess what Dark this time I win and you lose!" He lightly rubbed his face against Daisuke's "His body is so soft and untouched..." Daisuke closed his eyes a shiver ran through his whole body trying to pull away again

Dark clinched his fists tightening the grip he had on the feather watching as Krad made him feel helpless "He has nothing to do with this just let him go!"

Krad smirked "Of course he does Dark...he is your tamer, and more of your best friend. Seeing him in my hands your worried for his safety" he tightened the grip he had on Daisuke making him yell slightly in pain

Dark yelled at Krad "Stop it!"

Krad looked at him releasing the grip he had on Daisuke obviously using him to get his way "Just as I thought" he grinned looking at the wincing Daisuke and moved Daisuke's head so he would look at him "This is just as I imagined..." Daisuke tried pulling his head back to where it was and Krad kept him there

Dark growled a bit and yelled at Krad once more "Let him go now!!" he was about to run forward then Krad something that Dark couldn't imagine him doing, Krad made his lips meet Daisuke's right in front of Dark.

Daisuke closed his eyes confused and scared of what he was doing, he winced trying to pull away, even though it didn't show Krad smirked knowing this bother Dark, he felt Daisuke trying to pull away and brought him closer, inserting his tongue into Daisuke mouth to touch his. Daisuke felt him down this and his whole body wouldn't listen to his commands anymore almost falling tranced.

Dark clinched on to the feather making it disappear then ran towards Krad

Krad pulled away from Daisuke seeing Dark coming at them, and smirked pushing Daisuke into Dark spreading his wings and taking off.

Dark grabbed on to Daisuke and held him watching Krad leave, Daisuke held on to Dark shaking in fear, Dark looked at him worried feeling him shake "Daisuke!? Are you alright?!" Daisuke didn't answer and he dug his head into Dark's shirt still shaking. Dark wrapped his arms around him to comfort him "Daisuke, I'm so sorry..."


	4. The Unwanted Gift

Krad smirked walking on a street a good far distance from Daisuke and Dark "He had it coming at least now I can do what I want without him knowing"

Satoshi came out from behind a tree "Knowing what?"

Krad stopped hearing Satoshi and a bit of shock came on his face for a bit then he glanced back at him "What are you talking about now?"

Satoshi glared at him "You know what I'm talking about Krad, what did you do" Krad smirked and started to walk again Satoshi yelled at him "Damn it Krad, what did you do?"

Krad stopped and turned towards him and chuckled a bit "You really want to know?"

Satoshi saw his look and knew very well it had to do something with Daisuke or Dark "Yes, what did you do?"

Krad tipped his head a bit trying to act innocent "I just returned one of Dark's warnings that's all"

Satoshi clinched his fists knowing he did something he wasn't supposed to...was it that he killed Dark or Daisuke, he shook the thought out of his head and glared at Krad "What did you do!"

Krad sighed knocking off his playful type image and turned it into a serious one " I came along little Niwa alone my way to see you, that was when Dark came and messed everything up and the I just gave the kid a slight gift to remind him not to walk alone at night" he smirked greatly remembering the look on Dark's and Daisuke's faces as he gave Niwa the little kiss that could ruin everything between him and Dark.

Satoshi looked at him confused not really thinking on what he did "Gift? What kind of a gift..."

Krad interrupted him in a harsh tone of voice frustrated by the clueless ness of his tamer "A Kiss, Satoshi! A kiss!"

Satoshi's eyes widened hearing him say that he kissed Daisuke for a warning for Dark. Almost falling speechless he clinched his fists even tighter his glasses slightly slipping from his face "Y..o..u...!"

Krad smirked looking at Satoshi and lightly poked Satoshi's glasses back in place, stealing his words and used them to mock him "Kissed Little Daisuke Niwa, sweet and passionately on the lips to get back at Dark Mousy just for the hell of it? Yes I know fun isn't it?" Krad lightly smiled at Satoshi bending down to meet his eyes slightly "And you know what the best part of it was? It as the taste of a first kiss that, that boy has had..."

Satoshi finally snapped hearing Krad talk about how Daisuke was kissed by him. He raised his hand and rashly slapped Krad acrossed the face to get him to shut up "You bastard! I don't want to hear you ever say that to me! You got that!"

Krad glared at Satoshi and grabbed him right under the chin and lifted him off the ground a bit as he stood up "I think your forgetting who's boss here Satoshi...maybe I need to teach it to you again?" he looked at Satoshi and grinned

Satoshi winced and struggled to get away from Krad's grasp as he was choking him. That was when and dark feather flew acrossed them making Krad push away from Satoshi shoving him to the ground where he lightly held his neck coughing lightly.

* * *

Well it looks like everyone wanted me to continue and hey I can't stop in the middle of a story you know, its just not right and uncalled for. I'm sorry the chapters are short but I'm going by events if you haven't already seen that yet. I will do my best to get the story moving along but I'm kind of in a story myself right now.

Kit


	5. Ice Demon

There was another person there he stood a few feet from the two of them holding up another dark feather. Krad glared over to the person who interrupted his teachings of what he thought to be a lesson, it was Dark and Daisuke wasn't around him notifying that Dark must of taken him home where he would be safe for the being "Why the hell did you do that?" Dark yelled at Krad seeing that he was just about to strangle Satoshi

Krad smirked at him and narrowed his eyes his glare becoming even more icier than they were before "It was a matter of teaching the young ones not to walk alone at night, as Satoshi already knows not to" he slightly turned his gaze to Satoshi who just felt like he had completely frozen up. Its as though Krad has went from evil to eviler in one day.  
Dark saw that Krad was not himself and if he got aloud of Satoshi or himself Krad would most surely kill them "Krad! You've brought yourself to the edge didn't you?" he interrupted Krad's movements once more which would surely piss him off even more

Krad's eyes grew into a deeper ice "What would make you say that...Dearest Mousy"

Satoshi clinched his fists seeing that Krad was out of his control he stood up slightly that was when Krad swung at him backhanded him to the ground rather quickly and glared at him as he laid on the ground wincing yet again

Dark run towards Krad and tackled him down to the ground pinning him so he couldn't cause anymore harm to Satoshi "Hey your alright still right?" He held Krad down as he struggled greatly to get Dark away from him"Satoshi answer me right now!"

Satoshi sat up holding the side of his face "Yes...I'm fine..." he mumbled lightly confused on to why Dark was helping him

Dark glanced towards Satoshi "Get that feather I threw earlier! Quickly!" After Satoshi got up and looked around for the feather, Krad pulled his hand loose from Dark and knocked Dark off of him.

Dark lightly winced getting hit then quickly stood up once again to tackle Krad down as he headed after Satoshi. Krad got sick of the game Dark was playing instead of falling to the ground like Dark wanted and needed to get him pinned again

Krad grabbed Dark's hands and spun him to the ground. He pulled out a feather as it turned into a sword he pointed it to Dark who was on the ground, his eyes darker than ice itself now, and his voice could fill the terror in anyone who was to talk to him "This is the end for you"

Satoshi finally find the feather when he heard Krad's words he turned quickly to see what was happening, he saw the look in Krad had and knew very well what was going on and why Dark had him get the feather. He looked down at the dark feather that he held and shook his head lightly thinking to himself 'I will not live with him inside me anymore...I can't bare it...'

As Krad went to stab Dark, Satoshi took his wits and bravery back and threw the feather towards Krad. Dark saw the feather coming near and muttered words so fast that no one could really make out the words he was saying, but as soon as the feather came Krad went to dodge it as then Dark grabbed it placing it right into Krad.

Krad yelled aloud as Dark stood up "No! I will not!" He glared towards Dark "I'll get you for this! I swear I will!" Krad's eyes fell shut as he dropped the sword felling.

Dark caught him and looked to Satoshi who was confused Dark smiled lightly "It was an idea Dai gave me if the Ice demon in him returned one day...that's why I was gone for so long"

Satoshi looked at him confused still "Ice demon?"

Dark gained a better hold of Krad by wrapping Krad's arm around his shoulders and dragged him over to Satoshi "Its a long story...and its one not needed to tell now, but I could tell by the way you and Dai were talking it would be soon he'd change back...meaning the past is coming back as well..." He stopped talking seeing that Satoshi would find out faster than Daisuke would and it wouldn't be his right to tell him, it was the tamers that needed to find out on their own or ask their holders. "Lets go Dai's waiting for us" he started to walk down the street again

Satoshi followed after him "What do you mean Daisuke's waiting for us...I...we can't show up at the Niwa household"

Dark looked at Satoshi and then looked forwards again "I found a house so Dai can get away from his family and do research on a supposable ancient historical palace"

Satoshi looked at him oddly as well as confused "That's your plan..."

Dark shook his head lightly glancing towards him "Something is going to happen and we need to stick together for it. You and Krad won't be able to handle it alone"

Satoshi stepped in front of Dark making him stop and look at him "What do you mean?"

Dark blinked seeing his actions "Number one Commander that's only information for me and Krad to know, if he tells you then he tells you, but I'm not going to."

Satoshi glared at Dark as he brought up his old self back when Dark called him the commander, still till this very day he has called him that and now it was annoying since he's gotten into a better friendship with the four of them "I told you to stop calling me that!" Dark smirked and they continued their way.


	6. Trouble

Daisuke snapped out of his trance like state and looked around a strange room. He was laid down on a couch in a nicely decorated living room, just like his living room at home. He sat up in the bed and got a better view of the room. A stair case was at the side of the room and underneath was a hallway, to the other side of the room was a neatly waxed floor notifying it as the kitchen or dinning room. He sunk down a bit hearing foot steps at the main entrance door. As the door opened Daisuke shivered greatly, showing that he was very scared at the time, unsure of who it was. The person who entered the room slammed it as someone else walked in and another being dragged, he spoke up "Calm down Daisuke, its just me"

Daisuke sat back up and turned around to look at Dark who was struggling to continue a hold on Krad, Satoshi was next to him and looking around the place notifying that he hasn't been in this house before either.

Dark looked at the two of them "Don't leave this house alone you got that...and your going to have to learn how to live under the same roof now...I'm going to place Krad in his room so don't do anything stupid till I get back" he left the room going up the stair, Daisuke watched him as he went in a room and closed a door then sank back in the couch.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and walked over to join him on the couch "He didn't really do what Dark said he did, did he..." Daisuke looked at Satoshi then looked down "If your talking about Krad he probably did"

Satoshi looked at him sort of upset, but knew he hated when her would give that kind of a sign so he smiled weakly.

* * *

Months pass by, and the Ice Demon slowly took control of Krad, they would say he turned Ice when the demon inside of him took control causing him to make chaos and try to kill anyone who got in his way. Other than that then Krad now made was sweet and gentle acting sometimes like Dark but hated when his past was brought up or flips out whenever you broke something to make a mess in the new house, which we thought was keeping him sane so he just cleaned away.  
Daisuke had calmed down around him and whenever something would happen either Dark or Satoshi would stop him from getting hurt by Krad. He's been doing a lot of research on the Hikari family just to see what life was like for Krad to find out why he always wanted revenge whenever he came near Dark. While doing this, Daisuke picked up a couple of spells himself that he could use and not drain himself off to much energy, he learned the one they need the most which was an energy transaction healing everyone wound one could get and give back some energy that was lost.

Dark had oddly stopped thieving at night, making the press go nuts and all over the papers the headline was "Where is Dark? Has he finally given up on thieving?" Well that's not all too true cause Daisuke and Satoshi go out to have a little fun with the cops and new traps at the museum, you'd understand too if you where locked up in a house all day with nothing to do but either sleep or talk about your day which was common in the house.

There are times when Satoshi left the house for business matters causing a slight problem cause one tamer and two angels that's a little unbalanced. And this is were it comes to a beginning of what sort have story and may come to an end.

Daisuke was just sitting on the couch watching television like every usual day, when he heard a door slam and a picture fell off the wall. He looked towards the stairs taking a slice of toast out of his mouth to talk "How's causing trouble now?" Neither of them answer so he ate the rest of his breakfast and got up brushing small crumbs off Krad saw him from the top of the stair and glared at him "Get the picked up now!" Daisuke blinked hearing him, he had the slight growl notifying he was pissed off, Daisuke sighed "Alright...just don't blow your head off at me..." he said as he walked to the kitchen Krad thundered do the stairs and walked over him to grab him by the arm and shove him into a wall pinning him there "Don't you talk to me like that!" Daisuke looked at him knowing that he most of gotten into a fight with Dark again as he tightened his grip he winced "Alright, Alright"

Krad smirked lightly and just tighten his grip a little more as something in his mind was telling him to Daisuke continued to wince then he yelled out "Daaku"

Dark opened his door and walked downstairs and saw them "Let him go Krad" he said calmly.

Krad shook his head grinning seeing the pain he was giving the little one Dark walked over to him and pulled his shoulder tugging him away from Daisuke a bit "I said let him go!" he grew angry with him as he yelled slightly.

Krad finally came to his senses and let Daisuke go and looked at Dark confused " I was just telling him not to talk like he was to me it was disrespectful" after a slight glare from Dark, the blonde went into the kitchen to get a broom.

Dark's glare turned over to Daisuke who was watching Krad leave "You did not have any right talking to him like that Dai"

Daisuke blinked and looked at him "Why are you talking his side? I didn't do anything" Dark looked at him and him falling silent some before Daisuke knew what was going on "Daaku...you.."

Dark glared a little more warning him to drop the subject "Yes I did and there's nothing wrong with that"

Daisuke looked at him upset and stunned "Dark! He's our enemy! Not the one you'd l---" A loud noise that seemed to echo came from the room to make everything go dead silent, Krad was stopped in the middle of the doorway a great deal of shock was on his face to the sight he had just seen. Daisuke was looking to the side his eyes widened filled with surprise as well Dark was the only one who wasn't surprised his hand in front of Daisuke's face. The sight Krad had seen probably for the first time every was Dark slapping Daisuke.

The silence finally broke as Krad looked at Dark letting his words out "Why did you..." Dark looked at the red hand mark now forming on Daisuke's cheek it took the boy react to what just happened since it has never happened before.

Dark glanced to Krad hearing him then looked back at Daisuke starting to feel the guilt now as he reached his hand out to touch the mark he had given him "Dai.." Daisuke pushed his hand away and run from the both of them to the front door, twisting the knob to open the door and run out of the house "Daisuke"

Krad watched Daisuke run out of the house and looked at Dark "Are you just going to stand there and yell for him he's not just going to come right back to you. You struck him better hard" His white wings appeared on his back as he too run out of the house after Daisuke, leaving Dark dumbfounded in his mistake he made the sound of his hand coming within contact with Daisuke continued to echo in his head the fear in the boys eyes after still could be seen with the faint image of the boy. Finally coming out of the state he grabbed a hat placing it over his purple hair to run out of the house as well after the boy. Krad was only seen with his wings expanded and flapping in the air and Dark could only run due to the daylight hours.

Daisuke was running fast, faster than he had ever ran before but that was really no much for Krad's wings since he was more experienced with chasing down and stopping people. Krad flew right over him and then landed in front of him making him skid to a stop, but only to be grabbed by the angel. Daisuke Struggled to get away from him yell out at him "Let me go! Let me go right now"

Krad held his grasp on him calming speaking to the boy trying to get him to calm down "Daisuke, calm down I'm not going to hurt you"

Dark was come slowly into view and Daisuke just continued to yell "Let me go!"

Daisuke eyes widen as Krad brought him closer and embraced him into a hug, his voice was softer than it was before "Dai...calm down, I won't let him hurt you again...I promise.." Dark finally reached them seeing Krad's embrace around his tamer, he wanted to take him away about remembered the look on Daisuke's face as he ran away. Krad picked the boy up and walked towards Dark "Lets go home, we'll finish this later..."

* * *

Sorry its been so long, I just got ground cause a certain someone made me stay on later than I was supposed to and I had finals for school. I'm back now and will try to get more written 


	7. Krad's Problem

Once they got home, Krad was having a little trouble getting Daisuke to let go and go to his run. He struggled with the boy for a bit before giving up to just sit in one of the corners of the living room waiting for him to go to sleep as he brushed his hand through his red hair.

Dark completely ignored the two and went straight to his room seeing that Krad had things under control, but stopped hearing Krad speak a bit.

Daisuke half asleep hardly hard what Krad said as he looked at Dark his golden catlike eyes had a soft glare in them as he asked again "Why did you do that?" Dark glance back at him narrowing his gaze some seeing the glare in his eye, it was only natural for him to return it and that would notify the beginning of an argument "He deserved it for his lack of respect"

"I don't think the boy needn't to be slapped like that though." Krad said as started to lightly pet Daisuke as he fell fast asleep "If Master Satoshi ever did something like that to me...I would never slap him like that, that was uncalled for"

Dark narrowed his gaze and turned to Krad raising his voice some "I don't need you to tell him how I should treat my tamer! I'm doing a..."

Dark's eyes widen some as Krad gave a threaten look "Sure your doing a fine job. You just slapped him, let him run out of the house and now he's going to sleep in my arm. Doesn't the signify anything to you? My best bet is he completely hates you know and isn't going to talk to you when he wakes up" he shifted his position some as Daisuke started to cut off circulation in his legs as he slept.

Dark watched him wondering why he's holding him like that, clenching his fist some "Give me Daisuke right now" he demanded as he started to glare. Krad ignored his demand for a bit as he brushed some of his golden hair out of his own face, then to hear Dark yell it out once more "Give me him now"

Krad glanced back to the yelling one seeing his glare deepen it just made him smirk "The is no reason for you to yell so you can get him back, I don't think he wants you back anyways. I think he's had enough of you treating him like you do"

Dark deepened his glare looking right into the eyes of Krad "He is my tamer and not yours, just give him back"

Krad gave off a slight glare not being able to ignore him now "Damn it Dark, I'd let him go if he'd let me go! I don't like him as much to me my tamer!" He let go of Daisuke some to show Dark how he's clung himself to Krad's shirt. The boy did in fact have the greatest grip on him and Dark recognized it because it was the same clinging that he gave to him whenever he was scared to death.

Soon after a sound of keys at the door started to lock the front door and Satoshi walked into the room blinking a bit seeing that Krad was holding Daisuke "Do I want to know?" he said looking at the two angels that seemed surprised by his entrance.

Dark looked at Satoshi speechless and Krad gazed over to his tamer wondering where the heck he went for being gone for so long "Where in the world did you go this time?" he said it as although he's been gone for years or dead in some way.

Satoshi took off his shoes and jacket as he walked more into the room, putting the keys on to one of the tables in the room "I told you before, unlike you guys I have work to finish...Now why are you holding Daisuke"

Krad blink once and looked to Dark with a narrowed gaze, and Dark just headed for his room. Satoshi watched this knowing something must have just happened since the house wasn't destroyed just yet like it usually is when he comes home "So what happened?" He gaze back to Krad sighing his words out some.

Unlike Dark, Krad couldn't really stand his tamer being upset with him in anyway so he opened his mouth and told him what happened with every word he gave he made it sound worse then what it was making Satoshi wish he really never asked. As Krad finished telling him what happened, he walked over to them and sat in front of Krad trying to get Daisuke to undo his cling. Krad just sat still and watched waiting semi patiently to be freed from the small boys grasp watching his tamer handle him gentle.

For away Daisuke resisted from being taken from where he was moving slightly more into Krad, Satoshi watched him for a bit then he softened his voice so Daisuke would let go "Come on Dai...It's me alright...I'm back home..." he was able to get his hands into Daisuke's grip releasing some of the grasp he had on Krad. Dark was watching from the top step, he was getting annoyed with them helping his tamer out and how Satoshi was handling him. "Daisuke... Please let go of Krad " Krad smirked a bit watching his tamer act like he was, he was hiding the fact on how funny he looked trying to get Daisuke off him, but he was also in no point in going to laugh about it since he was the one stuck with the problem.

Finally, as Krad put it, Daisuke woke up practically knocking Satoshi over as he let go of Krad and threw his arm around Satoshi whining out his name as tears started to fall continuously. Krad sat and watched his tamer return the hug that was given to comfort Daisuke "Its alright Dai... I know"

Having seen enough Dark glared at the scene and finally went to his room slamming the door. Satoshi ignored it glancing to Krad seeing he paid attention to it, knowing something might happen if Daisuke doesn't relax and go back to his normal self in a bit.

* * *

Krad: What the hell did you do this for Dai!

See even out of the story I'm getting yelled at.. But they like it anyways and they know it. And Toshi next chapter is for you.


	8. Not The Drama

Krad: WELL ITS ABOUT TIME!  
Dai: yeah yeah I know its been along time since I've updated this one I couldn't think of anything and as 'Toshi says...I should talk the 'relationships' further...I dunno...send me a message on what you think...

* * *

Satoshi looked down at the red hair hoping he would calm down soon, it was only a matter of time that either Dark or Krad would lose their minds if he was not there to stop a battle that was going to possibly begin "Come on Dai...It wasn't that bad.." Just then a very loud bolt of lightening shook the entire house sending the red headed one into a shaking fit, Satoshi watched him not having a clue on what to do, he glanced up the stairs and yelled as loud as he could Krad's name only to have it covered by thunder and Daisuke running out of the room and into a random closet whimpering with fear knowing the worst is to come. Satoshi sighed and followed after him slightly losing track of him but heard the whimpering to find him in the closet, looking down at him as he coward in the corner of the small closet "Dais.."

"Damn it just forget about it!" Dark's voice could be heard from the top of the steps, by now Daisuke was in tears again confused on to what was happening.

Satoshi watched his expression, that once smiling face he once hard was completely gone, the happiness he brought everyone just by looking at him wasn't there and the only thing that Satoshi could think of was getting this emotions back. He let himself come into the closet sitting next to Daisuke closing the door to hide from the yelling from upstairs. The closet didn't have so much space to it since all the coats and other things were hanging on a rack above them and some boxes in the other corner on the floor stacked up.

With Daisuke still cringing, Satoshi wrapped his arm around him hoping to get him to go to sleep or settle down anything to stop him from the whining and the fuss he was making. But then Satoshi thought about it to himself, what would it be like to just have your best friend in the whole world do such a thing to you. Of course he would just hide it and just not care about it, but Daisuke was different, it was just like that time when the Harada's crushed his heart and shattered it into a million pieces never allowing him to love anyone in that way again. He felt Daisuke clenching tightly on to his clothes and didn't mind for it as the boy snuggled close to him crying more. Satoshi let a small smile appear closing his eyes slightly as he saw that Daisuke was now just crying in his sleep. He glanced up to the clothes although looking at the sky "Please let his smile come back..."

* * *

Krad banged on the door of Dark's room "Dark! Open up right now!" he yelled from outside of the locked door. There was no answer for awhile and that's when he decided to knock the door completely down and off the hinges making it lay flat on the floor "You listen to me right now"

Dark just waved his hand in annoyance "Yeah yeah, go on tell me...He's your tamer so be nice to him" Krad clenched his fists tight enough to almost dig into his flesh as he walked into the room

"No! I was not going to say that, I was going to say if you keep acting like you are now I'll end it all"

Dark got up from his bed and shrugged "Then end it, I really don't care"

Krad growled not getting to him "Damn it will you listen to me! Niwa is just a kid! Not a 400 year old angel like yourself! He your god forsaken.."

Krad hit Dark's peek knowing this came from the smack he received and the yelling "Don't You Ever Tell Me What To Do! Or How To Live! Damn it just forget about it!" On Dark's part hitting Krad wasn't really going to stop the problem, it only made it worse and Krad snapped throwing a fist right into Dark's face making him bite his lip and blood just trickled down his mouth before Dark glared deeply at him "Why you!" Dark returned the fist to only get it caught.

Krad snickered and grinned almost devilishly, his catlike eyes were back and emotions were gone "Your growing a little slow...baka kaitou" Dark growled and let his captured hand glow tricking Krad before stabbing a black feather into his shoulder to make him let go of the fist slight. A smirk appeared on the blondes face as he tightened the grip on the caught hand enough to crush it "I think not"

The sharp pain shot through Dark's arm as he felt his hand giving into the pressure and yells slightly as Krad let go drop kicking him to the ground only this time without the help of anyone around him Evil chuckles could be heard from the blonde as he stepped on the thief's back pushing down on it in an attempt to crush his spine. The blonde knelt down slightly, lifting Dark's head up a bit loving the look he was giving the sense of pain was just exciting for him "Does it hurt that much? Just think on what that poor boy is feeling...he best friend in the whole world hitting him just over a couple simple words..." With a free hand Krad dragged and dug into Dark's face causing he thief to just take the pain until he heard a crack of one of his rips then he yelled. Krad snickered before dropping his head roughly and pushing off of him to kick the thief into the wall snapping a few more bones clinging to himself "I think...no you know what...I'll just end it now" He walked towards Dark before stopping some hearing some of Dark random words the sentence he caught the most was 'I love you' Making the blonde stop in his tracks "If you love me that much then treat your tamer better...and never strike anyone again!" Krad then stormed out of the room slamming the door as he got out. He placed a hand on his shoulder taking out the feather and thinking on dark's words as he just laid there 'I love you' Krad frustrated growled as he got up to walk away from the room "Whatever.." were his words to hearing it in his mind going into his own room as it continued to storm for hours that night.

* * *

Krad: aww... Come on Die! I wanted some death or you to go evil!  
Dai: Sorry Krad I just can't do it yet, not when I finally have something to go on...maybe later? 


	9. GoodBye

After awhile in the closet Daisuke had fallen asleep the whole time it was storming. Satoshi opened the door some hearing footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Dark, he was planning on leaving but Satoshi moved away from Daisuke slightly placing the young tamer on the ground as he came out looking towards Dark as he closed the closet "Where are you going?"

Dark heard him and glanced towards him ignoring the pain he felt "I'm leaving what does it look like?" he snapped at the boy

Satoshi sighed, "Why do you have to act like this…Daisuke's going to be upset if you leave…you do know that?"

Dark just huffed it off like it was nothing and turned to the door "I could care less what that boy feels right not" he opened the door slightly.

Satoshi immediately slammed into the door shutting it with his hand "You should care! He's your tamer! And a great friend!"

Dark glared at Satoshi threatening him "Friends don't fall in love with there enemies! Now get out of my way!" Dark shoved Satoshi away and to the ground opening the door again walking out. Satoshi clenched his fists tightly as he got back up and tackled the dark angel into the mud in the front yard as it was still storming "Damn it Hiwatari!"

Dark growled and knocked him off again slightly backhanding him only to blink some seeing the blonde catch his hand and look down at Dark glaring darkly at him "If you ever lay a hand on my tamer like you did yours. Don't think I won't finish you off even with your many little verses of your love confessions!" With that he shoved the weakened angel away allowing his white wings to appear spreading out like arms protecting Satoshi.

Dark stared into the golden eyes and smirked "Just finish me now then. If that's what you want so much"

Krad gripped on to Dark's neck tighten his grip Satoshi yelled at Krad to stop it struggling to get through the protecting wings "Krad! Stop it now! KRAD!" Dark just closed his eyes allowing him to do so and it just made Krad furious, as he just did nothing, with nails digging into the flesh of his neck and fingers wrapped around a stick tightly.

Daisuke heard Satoshi's yells and woke up from the closet, glancing around "Sato..? mn.." he rubbed his eyes some getting up to walk into the living room seeing the scene outside. His eyes widen and he ran out to them "Krad! Stop!" By time Dark lost his breath, and Daisuke got there to wrap his arms around him catching him from falling in the mud again, it was too late "Dark?…Dark...Please get up…" Tears filled his eyes as he didn't answer or move, making the boy yell "Dark! Please wake up! Stop playing!"

Satoshi watched Daisuke and looked at Krad and blinked some to see tears coming down his own cheeks "Krad..?"

The blonde shook away the tears and reached a hand out to Daisuke "I'm sorry…"

Daisuke yelled clinging to Dark "Why? Why did you do it? I would have been fine! I would have…but now...Krad wake him up! Wake Dark up please!"

Krad shook his head some as Dark started to vanish "I can't…He's gone Dai.." Satoshi watched switching his place with Daisuke just to get the feeling off losing something Daisuke buried his face into Dark as he was vanishing in little specs of let "Don't go! Please Dark don't go!" Satoshi finally gave in and was crying just as Krad did.

The blonde took a hold of the young red head holding him close "Now now Daisuke...its okay"

Daisuke yelled and struggled to get away from him "No! Leave me alone! I have to…I have to help Dark!" he closed his eyes tears streaming down. With a soft touch Krad tapped two fingers one his temple on his head to make him fall asleep again holding them to create a soft glow.

Satoshi watched him before yelling slightly "What are you doing"

Krad watched the sleeping red head "I'm replacing his memories of better ones and getting rid of Dark from his own…I'll have to do the same with yours…If you don't mind"

Satoshi glared at him slightly "I do mind I don't want to forget Daisuke"

Krad stood up to do the same with Satoshi catching him "You wont forget him…and nor will I…we'll be brothers…and we live the best of lives…as you two joined me upon moving away from home" Krad smiled a bit holding both the tamers in his grasp "It was his last wish…And you guys should be better from here on."

* * *

A year later Daisuke came running up with Satoshi and they both clung to Krad. Daisuke smiled while hugging him and Satoshi unclung to glance around him as if looking for something "Hey hey, Yeah I know I'm early but today's a special day so I'm taking you somewhere special!"

"Really where?" Daisuke said looking up to him with a slight tilt of his head

Krad smiled and ruffled the red strands of hair "I can't tell you, it's a secret"

"Then lets hurry!" Satoshi said dragging on him slightly wanting to know what it was as well. Daisuke followed behind almost skipping, but he accidentally jumped in front of someone and got knocked over.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too" Daisuke said looking up at the man and blinked a bit seeing that his hair and eyes were purple.

The man smiled looking down at him holding a hand out to help him up "Its quite alright…Just as long as your fine"

Daisuke smiled taking the help and nodded "Yes I'm fine"

"Dai-chan! Hurry up" Satoshi said waving his hand as for him to come on

Daisuke bowed slightly to the person before he ran off ahead "I'm coming!" he glanced back to the man as he twirls and waved "Thank you" he said smiling following after the running Satoshi. Krad looked to the purple haired man watching him for a bit knowing exactly who he was.

The man smiled looking back at Krad "Thank you so much Krad"

Krad returned the gaze and smiled "It was my last gift for you…Dark"

Daisuke came back and grabbed Krad's hand "Come on you still have to show us.." he said pouting Krad smiled as Dark watched his tamer walk off with his newly found happiness instead of the state he was in when he was a thief. Watching them go in the distance he smiled great fully before vanishing into the wind.

* * *

Krad: ...Thats it?...That was stupid!

Satoshi: --; Come on Krad I liked it

Krad: Don't even say that! Cause now all of Dark's fans will write Kradist remarks in Dai's reviews!

Dai: You need to stop getting fan mail thats what

Satoshi: He needs to stop having fans all together

Krad: -glares at the both of them- I'm gonna tear your heads off for that! Your both grounded!

Dai: yeah right..

Krad: Thats it! -runs after them to make them run away-

Dai: Sorry thats all for this story! n.n I hope you enjoyed it! Later!


End file.
